Moments Before
by Nightris
Summary: The murkiness swallowed everything whole. The thickness of water threatened me, and I panicked for air. My nerves were shot, my muscles aching. With no hesitation, my legs kicked, my arms pushed as the surface lay there in my grasp. A short story taking place during the moments Jack fell through the frozen lake.


The murkiness swallowed everything whole. The thickness of water threatened me, and I panicked for air. My nerves were shot, my muscles aching. With no hesitation, my legs kicked, my arms pushed as the surface lay there in my grasp. Blurry vision seeing the setting sky high above, rooting me on to keep going. When fingers broke through the water, they clenched tightly to the edges of pricking ice chunks. A sharp gasp shattered the silence as my body slumped over the side of the edge. Crippling cold waters clung to me, soaking my skin bone deep with my heart racing faster than I could breathe. I couldn't stop it. Hysteria captivated me as every fear I could think shouted through my mind. They all screamed to try my hardest to get out. This felt like an impossibility as even the air I craved caused my skin to stand on high.  
"Jack!" I could hear Emma scream. My bulging eyes peered up to my little sister, who's fear was worse than my own. Her eagerness urged her towards me, as I knew all she wanted was to help me but I quickly raised a trembling hand.  
"No! D-Don't c-come n-...near me." I shouted desperately to her, hoping the words could stop her from walking on the thin ice. If anyone, I only wanted myself to be risked. Not her.  
"But Jack!" she argued, her fisted palms hugging her chest as terror burst tears over her cheeks. As much as it pained me to see her this way, I had to do anything to lure her away from this place. With my hands slipping, I tried propping myself up on the ice, only to be plunged back in the depths of cold.  
"J-Just g-go get...m-..mom." I pleaded, my eyes wincing closed from the pain nipping into my submerged toes as I swam over to a chunk of floating ice. The agony encroaching further through me, biting my clinging finger tips as well. Emma nodded unsurely, taking off towards home knowing there was little time on her side.  
I was alone. My breathing soon slowing, yet still short. The shivering grew worse every second, clashing my teeth and giving me not a single moment's rest. Now I was scared for myself, my mind shifting from the safety of my sister to my own. As I struggled to maintain my fading grip on the small ice chunk, I kept trying to take myself away from what could happen to me. I knew the way back was going to take too long. I knew that maybe I'd be...  
No, I really didn't want to believe that. I wouldn't let himself believe I'd never see my sister again. Or my mother, or my father. The idea plummeted any hopes I held. It made me feel dreaded loneliness. Though, deep inside I figured this an outcome. I only hoped it would be the worst case possible. Y'know, the kind you expect not to happen because you're just scared out of your mind and as soon as it's all over you're able to move on afterwards. Keep on living like nothing happened and coming back with well learned lessons. Though the more I drifted within this fate of mine, the more I realized that wasn't going to happen. Not this time.  
I rest my heavy head upon the chunk, gazing into the dark waters. I thought of Emma. How much I would miss her. How much I'd miss the warm summer days we'd run through the giant forests. Free as the birds who flew above our shining smiles as the glorious sun shimmered through the oak. The nights we'd share stories father told us. The tender laughs Emma would give to my witty jokes I'd put in all the scary stories. Her smile I wore pride in, knowing I was the one who gave it to her. The smile I knew would not be nearly as bright if I wasn't there.  
Barely able to feel the cold, or my grip, I bite my quivering lip as I helplessly cried. I didn't want her to smile any less. Her smile was just so beautiful and bright. It was contagious. I'd hate to see it gone. She doesn't deserve this. A life without the brother I knew she held great love for. I love her too much to know this will devastate her. Knowing this broke my unsteady heart. Even more so knowing I've lied to my poor mother. I wasn't careful. I nearly risked Emma's life and now here I am. Clinging to a single piece of ice as my life line, giving me very little chances. Thinking this pain could've been Emma's...well I wouldn't want the odds any different.  
Swiftly, night began to drift in as time passed faster than I realized. Emma still hadn't returned. What time was it? I was so tired, bobbing above the surface, still holding onto this god forsaken piece of ice. I could barely keep my glossy eyes open. I was too cold now to even know if I could still move. Even if the numbness wasn't there, I doubt I could even move a finger. Softly, my eyes rested shut as the silence drew me in. Unconsciousness invited me closer to rest. With little sensitivity, I could feel myself begin to fall beneath the shadowy depths. The very last blurry image I witnessed, was the sun and moon trading places to the skies. The purple hues of the sun setting vaguely brought me back to Emma's brown eyes and how they magically glimmered beneath those colors. I was carried away by that memory, my world lingering as it smoothly faded to darkness. My aching chest being the very last thing I felt.


End file.
